The present invention relates to a motor control device and a motor system, and specifically to, for example, a motor constant identification technology.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-182881 discloses a control device that identifies a motor constant of a synchronous motor. The control device firstly sets a direct current instruction on a d axis to fix a position of a rotor in the synchronous motor. Next, the control device provides a current control means with a current instruction including a deviation between the direct current instruction and a detected current superimposed by an identification signal for identifying the motor constant. The control device then identifies the motor constant by the recursive least squares method using a voltage instruction output from the current control means and the detected current.